Nosferatu
by Vorgryn
Summary: Evil Zeus, angry Percy, vampires, and the Hunt. A war between the gods is about to begin and Percy Jackson is at the center of it all. Who will side with who and what will Percy do when all he cares about is attacked? Also, Hades is kinda a dick to everyone. Enjoy!


**Welcome to my new story! I hope you all enjoy it and like the concept. This is rated M for safety as I'm not sure the standards for violence and death. Anyways, I hope you all like it!**

**P.S. I don't own PJO!**

**Percy**

**(Central Park)**

There he stood surrounded by blood. Bodies littered the ground and the stench of death filled the air. She was there too, standing across from him. She held her bow level an arrow notched and ready to fly at him should he try anything. He looked at her staring directly into her piercing grey eyes.

"It's the end of the line Perseus!" Artemis yelled at him.

"Oh no, my lady. I think that this is just the beginning," he said. Blood flowed from the corners of his mouth as he smirked at her. He was an ancient prince and she couldn't possibly expect to beat him. He felt a small amount of pity for her. She had hunted him all this way just for it to come to this. Her hunters had hurt one of his best, but now the majority of her hunters lay dead. He felt no pity for them. They had it coming after what they did to his people and now he was going to finish it.

Artemis seemed furious after the last comment he had made. He knew he shouldn't be so cruel to her. She was only doing what she was ordered to do. He couldn't help himself even though he just had to say one last thing.

"I will thank you for one thing though, your dear Zoe was a delightful treat," he said laughing.

She screamed at him and let loose her arrow.

**2 Weeks Earlier**

**(Secret Encampment)**

Percy stood looking out over the settlement. He was proud of what his people had built. Many years ago his people's home had been ransacked and they were forced to move to the realm of men in order to survive. They used to live in palaces and great structures, but this is what they had now.

It wasn't a bad life, and they got what they needed. The settlement was filled with wooden huts each housing a family of Nosferatu. There was an armory and training ground near the entrance to the encampment and it was surrounded by a great wooden palisade for protection. It wasn't a lot but it was good for his people.

Percy was the crown prince of the Nosferatu, an ancient form of the vampires, and the last known remaining with royal blood. He ruled the settlement and he ruled it well. He leads the weekly raids on nearby hospitals for their food supplies, though in all honesty, he was hoping to set up an animal farm so that they could have a reliable source of blood.

It was nearing nightfall and tonight would be another raid. He only took the best of his soldiers out raiding. There was no use risking more harm by bringing recruits along. His two best soldiers were Tom and Bran. They had trained with him for hundreds of years and were well-qualified fighters. He had decided to only bring them tonight as his target was a rather large hospital and he didn't want to attract too much attention.

Percy walked over to the training grounds greeting a few people on the way. He arrived to see Tom and Bran sparing with a group of nearly twelve new recruits. The two captains were practically dancing around the group taking them out one by one whilst expertly dodging incoming attacks. Percy laughed, they made it look easy.

Once all the recruits were laying on the floor either panting or unconscious Percy decided to speak.

"Don't worry everyone, keep practicing for a couple of hundred years and you might be able to stand a chance against these two!"

"Yeah, and maybe in a couple thousand they'll be able to match you, Percy," Bran said turning to look at the young prince.

"Ha! I doubt it. We've been training nearly as long as him and he can still beat us both without breaking a sweat!" Tom said.

"Well, I am the oldest. It only makes sense. Anyway, you two need to get ready, we leave in ten." Percy said.

"Yes sir!" they replied in unison running off to get ready.

Percy laughed. He loved both of them like brothers. They were everything to him. After he lost all of his family in the sacking of his homeworld Tom and Bran were the ones who had helped him pull all of the remaining Nosferatu together and build their new home. He didn't want to think of what might have happened if they hadn't been there.

Percy shook himself. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He grabbed a pair of daggers and a pack of throwing knives and slipped them into his jacket. He needed to be prepared for anything. They had encountered monsters on theses excursions in the past so one could never be too sure.

He went out towards the front gate and waited. It didn't take too long before Tom and Bran came up to join him. They left under the cover of darkness and headed off to the hospital.

**Artemis**

**(In the woods by the hospital)**

Artemis and her hunt were sent to look into recent hospital robberies in the area. She had been tasked with hunting the Nosferatu ever since they had been sighted on earth. She had hunted them for nearly a century but had only ever encountered a small handful. She suspected that somewhere out there was a settlement, and she would be the one to find it.

She didn't expect to find anything here. They had gone visiting hospital to hospital trying to find evidence, but they never did. Over the years she had been to many of the robbed hospitals all over the country and she had found nothing. It was infuriating! She was a hunter for Zeus's sake!

She had decided to change up the pace and have the hunters stake out multiple hospital sights tonight. Most of the hospitals in the area had already been hit, but there were a few that were still untouched. They had tried this once before, but now they had an advantage. Hades had agreed to give the hunt a temporary blessing so that they were completely hidden in the darkness and in exchange, he would get to speak to the leader of the Nosferatu for five minutes. She didn't know why he was so invested in this, but he had helped her and she was grateful for that.

They stayed there waiting for nearly two hours after sunset and some of the hunters were beginning to doze off when they finally saw it. They're sneaking up to the hospital doors were three men dressed in black. She couldn't be sure that these were their targets, but they looked suspicious so she decided that it was time to strike.

"Girls!" She said rousing them from their slumber before continuing. "A group just entered the building and I believe them to be our target."

The hunters quickly got together and went forward with Artemis taking the lead. They snuck into the building, keeping to the shadows in order to keep utilizing the blessing of Hades. Artemis could see the boys were doing the same and were sneaking towards the blood bank. This confirmed her suspicion. These were the one she was hunting.

She motioned for some of the girls to hide in doorways on either side of the room and then, after checking to make sure it was vacant, hid the rest of them in the room across. They waited there for maybe fifteen minutes before the door opened to reveal the thieves.

The man in the front looked young He had a scar going diagonally across his face which made him look a good deal fiercer, he had long messy black hair and a striking pair of violet eyes. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet so it was clear that the blessing was working.

Suddenly though, a few things happened all at once. Artemis heard a scream coming from behind the man she had been observing and looked to see one of the other men only to find an arrow sticking out of his chest. The other two started pulling out weapons and moving forward and the other hunters began to fire.

She whirled around to see who had loosed an arrow. It was from Zoe of course, her fiercest fighter. Luckily the two hadn't seemed to notice the other groups of hunters and soon had their backs full of arrows. Artemis moved forward to check their pulses but found none. She was about to leave when one of the hands, the one from the man she had observed, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground.

In seconds a knife was being held to her throat and the boy was yelling out, "Drop your weapons or your Lady dies!"

"Impossible! She is a Goddess!" Zoe yelled back.

"I've killed worse." The man muttered.

"Do as he says!" Artemis said. She didn't know whether he could kill her with that knife, but she wasn't all too keen on finding out. It didn't help that his grip was so strong. There was no way she could escape his grasp. She wondered how he was so strong. He had just been shot with nearly half a dozen arrows!

The sounds of the hunters laying down their bows and daggers filled the air. Once the last clang was heard the man spoke again, "Now all of you should leave the building. I will send her out once it's clear."

The hunters grumbled but complied. Within a few minutes they were alone and his grasp loosened as he shoved her away. She whirled around to face him only to find the other two men getting up.

"Ow! That hurt!" It was the man who had been shot in the chest.

"That hurt? I look like a porcupine!" Said the other man. The two began pulling out the arrows grunting as the did. The man who had been holder her, and who was watching her now, simply raised his hand and the arrows fell from his back. It was unbelievable, he was using magic!

"Well my Lady, I'm a man of my word. You are free to go." Said the man.

"You know this is not over right?" She asked.

"I would expect nothing less." He said letting out a slight laugh before continuing. "You should get going. I would hate for your hunt to come back in."

Eyeing him warily she got up and headed out. It was unfortunate that they had failed, but even she could admit when the hunt was outmatched. They needed to prepare to be ready for these men, that was sure. 'At least we now know what we're looking for' she thought before walking out the door to join her girls.

**Percy**

**Five Days Later**

**(Encampment)**

Though it had been several nights since the hospital raid Percy still often found himself thinking about the hunter they had encountered. They had finally found him! He knew that Artemis and her hunt had been hunting him for years, but this was the closest she had ever gotten, and it was far too close for comfort. He knew he had to do something.

He knew what he had to do. He was going to kidnap one of her hunters and force her to renounce her hunting vow against his people. Truly he didn't blame her. Zeus was the one who had been vehemently pursuant about persecuting the Nosferatu. It had to be stopped though and he could only hope that if one of her girls' lives were in danger she would see reason and swear to never hunt his people again.

Of course, he really regretted not using the other night to get her to swear the exact same thing. He hadn't been focused enough to think of forcing her to do that. Now he was going to have to do things the hard way and hope things didn't get messy.

He had told Tom and Bran about his idea and they both thought it was insane, but they had also agreed to come along. They had been preparing for the task for the past two days and tonight was the night. Percy had discovered that the hunt was residing only about ten miles from their location and that Artemis was searching for them.

Of course, she would never be able to find the settlement. They had protections of mist, glamour, and many other enchantments to keep people away. In fact Percy was pretty sure that only the lady Aphrodite or a really powerful demigod of hers could see through all the enchantments. He wasn't worried about her of course. He had met Aphrodite once and she had said that he was far too interesting to her for her to simply turn him over to Zeus. She had even offered him her blessing, but he refused. He didn't want any more connection with her than necessary.

Still, even though he knew that Artemis could never find the settlement, he knew she would stay in the area which would make the hospital robberies difficult. It was part of the reason why he was trying to get the animal farm going so they wouldn't have to risk themselves anymore, but he didn't kno2 how long that would take. It could be months before the farm was operational. That's why he had to do what he was going to do. That's why he was going to be ruthless.

He knew who his target would be, Zoe Nightshade, the lieutenant of Artemis. Percy figured that if anything could force Artemis to swear safety for his people it was the life of Zoe. He was almost prepared but he knew they needed a bit more time. They would strike in two days when the hunt was asleep. Artemis would have the advantage of the moon, but he would have the advantage of the night and darkness. He hoped that she wouldn't sense his presence before it was too late.

He, Tom, and Bran had been practicing the event for days now. They had the camp nearly perfectly mapped out and had even found out which tent Zoe was sleeping in thanks to the help of some local hellhounds. The hounds had wanted to do an all-out attack, but Percy had managed to convince them to go scouting in exchange for some rare meats. He had a soft spot for most monsters, even though he occasionally had to kill them, and especially liked hellhounds. He had once had a dog when he lived on his homeworld. He often missed that companionship.

They had practiced disarming replica traps that the hunt liked placing around their camp, chokeholds for when they got to Zoe, and concealing themselves completely from the moon. If they were to be touched by even a sliver of moonlight with such close proximity to Artemis they would be dead. She would sense them immediately and the hunt would be alerted to the intruders. They had one chance to get it right. He had faith in his two best fighters, but Artemis was a force to be reckoned with. He had to make sure that they acted with swift and absolute perfection.

Percy sighed. He hated risking the lives of his men, but he knew that without Tom and Bran the operation was hopeless. He knew they were capable, but he didn't want them to get hurt in any case. Thinking about it he decided that it was time for more practice so he set off to find his two best men and prepare for his ludicrous scheme.

**Artemis**

**2 Days Later**

**(Olympus)**

"So let me get this straight, you had your prey where you wanted him and you let him get away?" Apollo said laughing.

Artemis cut him off with a stern glare. She really hated having to do this, but Zeus was expecting a report on her progress and she was bound to answer him. It was embarrassing to admit that she had been defeated by her prey. The last time she had lost a fight had been centuries ago, but the man she had met at the hospital was admittedly… talented. She had to be ready for him next time.

"Yes well…" Zeus said. "Next time you face him make sure you win."

"Of course Father," Artemis said.

After that, the rest of the meeting went on for a while without her paying much attention. She was focused on capturing her prey the next time they faced. She was going to need the full force of the hunt if she wanted to bring him in. Zeus had expressly said that he wanted one of the Nosferatu brought in alive.

Eventually, the council finished and she flashed back down to where the hunt was camped. It was nearing dark and she began to make herself ready for her nightly responsibilities. She would be staying in the camp tonight as there was no point in scouting the local hospitals. The Nosferatu had gotten a lot of blood and they wouldn't be hitting again any time soon.

She walked around the camp to make sure that all the girls were doing well and that the scouts were well prepared for their shifts. After this she sat in the center of the camp and began her meditation. She found oneness with the moon and everything under it was within her sight. Her camp was safe and in that she was content.

**Percy**

**(Camp of the Hunt)**

They had been sneaking through the shadows for hours in their approach to the camp. They made sure that no movement was made in the light of the moon and had eventually arrived at the edge of the camp of the Hunt. Percy could make out guards patrolling the outskirts and Artemis in the center. It didn't bother him though, they had prepared for this.

The guards wouldn't be able to see them so long as they stayed in the shadows due to their powers and Artemis wouldn't be able to sense them without the power of the moon. There weren't many trees around, but luckily it was a cloudy night. Percy had planned the perfect night for their attack and he knew that once the clouds passed over the moon they would have approximately six minutes to capture Zoë Nightshade.

Bran and Tom had gone around to the side entrances of the camp and were soon in position. Once the cloud had passed over the moon they would make their move. The plan was to go through the tents as quickly as possible to find the target. There was no way to know what tent Zoë was in specifically, but once found she would be easy enough to deal with. Percy could go toe to toe with a goddess and he was sure that a half titan would be easy enough to take out quickly.

There was the problem of escaping undetected, but Percy was confident that he could mask Zoë under the darkness as well. It had been a long time since he had practiced such a power, but it was easy enough to do from what he could remember. After that they could sneak out of the camp and begin the excruciatingly long process of leaving the area of Artemis' influence.

Soon the cloud had overtaken the moon, disrupting his train of thoughts. Percy immediately sprung into action and sprinted towards the camp, He saw from the shadows that Bran and Tom were doing the same and soon enough all three had entered the camp boundaries. Mow the real task would begin.

They each had their own set of tents to search and quickly began making their way through the camp. Girl after girl they found, but still no sign of Zoë. eventually, they made their way to the tents closest to the goddess and had to slow their approach. They needed to be especially careful not to make a sound when near Artemis. One false move and the entire camp would be alerted.

Percy was sure that he could handle Artemis on her own, but with the force of the hunt and a full moon, he wasn't happy about his odds. It would certainly be a challenge if they got caught, but what he was most concerned about were Bran and Tom. They were skilled beyond anyone else under his command, but Percy knew that neither was a match for the hunt. He didn't want to see either of them hurt and he would be damned if they were captured because of his plan.

They went into the closest tents and just when Percy was about to give up they saw her. Zoë was sleeping on a matt and Percy made quick work of enchanting her into a deep sleep. He gestured for Bran to pick her up and they began to make their way out of the camp. Just when they were almost clear, Percy looked up and his eyes widened. The cloud was going away faster than anticipated!

He gestured for them to run, but it was too late, the moonlight struck Tom and a few things happened all at once. Artemis' eyes opened and she started yelling orders, hunters starting running out of their tents, and the guards turned and started drawing their weapons. Percy reacted first and pushed Bran forward towards the entrance. They needed to run or none of them would make it out alive.

They ran as quickly as possible, but the hunt was quickly in pursuit. Artemis was especially hot on their trail and Percy knew that none of them would make it out if they didn't do something. He was debating telling the others to run and turn back to fight, but soon enough Tom yelled out to them.

"Run! Get home and don't look back!" he yelled.

Percy immediately knew what the man was planning on doing, but he couldn't stop to deal with it. They didn't have time to argue and he knew that Tom would stay no matter what he did so he continued pushing Bran forward into the woods. Tom might not have been able to fight the entire hunt on his own, but Percy was sure that he could at least hold them long enough for them to escape with Zoë.

With tears in his eyes, Percy kept pushing forward, refusing to look back. He could hear the sounds of combat from behind them, but he knew that he wouldn't want to see what was happening. Tom was a brother to him and he didn't want to see him fall. He swore at that moment that he would make Artemis suffer for whatever she did to him.

**Artemis**

**(Camp)**

Eventually, the hunters had managed to subdue the man who had stayed behind to fight them. At long last, they had one of their targets alive, but there was no sign of the other two men and most importantly Zoë. It was a terrible loss, but she was sure that she could get the information she needed from their captive. No one had ever been able to stand the prowess of the goddess of the hunt's interrogations.

"Take him to my tent!" Artemis called to the girls.

They all proceeded to the center of the camp and threw the man into her quarters. The girls looked like they all wanted to take a shot at the man themselves, but Artemis knew that none of them had the stomach for what she was about to do. She needed that information and she needed it now. She needed to be alone for what came next.

"Leave me!" She yelled.

Some looked like they wanted to say something more, but they all accepted her orders. It had been a long time since they had seen her like this, but some of them were around for the last time she had been this angry. Artemis was livid and she would get what she needed at all costs.

Stepping into the tent she summoned a table with many devices on it. They were the tools of torture and interrogation. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but Zeus had made sure that she was proficient at it for if they needed that certain skill set. She had only ever used these skills twice, but tonight would most likely mark the third.

"Tell me, filth, where is your encampment?" Artemis asked.

"I'll never tell you anything!" The man spat in her face.

"So be it." She said.

**(I wrote a torture scene, but I didn't like it much. In short, Tom is now blind, scarred, and defanged, but he still did not reveal the location of the Nosferatu.)**

Artemis left the tent furious. She had spent nearly three hours carving into the man with no luck. Blind, beaten, and defanged, but still nothing! How he had managed to survive such torture was beyond her. No one had ever been able to stand even an hour with her, let alone three! He hadn't even spoken the names of the two he was with.

Her only option now would be to hand the man over to Olympus and to wait for whatever the others were going to do with Zoë. She hated the fact that she was helpless, but there was simply nothing she could do to help her lieutenant. They had to have taken her for a reason though and she was sure that she would soon find out why.

"Apollo!" She called out.

In an instant, her brother was there with a stupid grin on his face. She almost never called on him and when she did, he was always an ass about it. The only reason she had called on him now was that she didn't want to take the man to Olympus herself and she was pretty sure that he would need medical treatment in order to survive. Unfortunately for her, that meant having to rely on her brother.

"Yes dear sister?" Apollo asked.

"I need you to bring someone to Olympus for me." Artemis said.

"Oh? And who might be receiving such a special honor?" he asked.

"A Nosferatu. They tried to break into the camp earlier tonight. I couldn't get him to talk and he needs medical assistance." She said.

"I'm sure he does after surviving you," He said, gulping. "I'll take him immediately."

"Thank you," She said.

"A thank you as well? Wow, he really must have done a number on you."

Artemis' response was a glare and soon enough he quieted down and went into her tent. He quickly got the man and left the camp. Artemis sighed in relief and soon started thinking about Zoë. Wherever she was, she hoped the girl was okay. She couldn't forgive herself if her lieutenant got harmed because of this stupid hunt.

She needed to find the location of the Nosferatu encampment and fast. She knew that they would likely make a demand in exchange for Zoë soon enough, but Artemis knew that she couldn't take their offer no matter what her feelings were. Zeus would not allow her to make a deal with a group he was hell-bent on destroying. Artemis sighed once more, it was going to be a long day.

**Percy**

**5 days later**

**(Encampment)**

Percy was impressed by the willpower that Zoë Nightshade had shown. She had not said a word besides thanking them for the food they had provided in the days she had been at the encampment. She refused to give up any leverage on her lady or the Olympians, not that Percy needed it. He already had a host of knowledge on Olympus and soon he would be getting what he wanted.

Bran had been furious at the loss of Tom and had wanted to take the entire army and storm the hunt, but Percy had persuaded him off the warpath. Tom was most likely dead or imprisoned in the darkest hole imaginable. As much as he hated to say it, he was sure that Tom was gone too far for them to rescue him easily. Now all he could do was to proceed to many people as he could.

He had given a letter to a messenger to give directly to Artemis. He knew that the goddess would respect the terms of protection awarded to a message so he wasn't worried about that. Now all he needed to do was to wait for a response. The meeting would hopefully go well and Zoë could be back where she belonged.

He truly didn't wish the girl or any of the hunt ill. They were just doing what Zeus had assigned them to do, but now it was time they stopped. His people needed to be safe and Zoë was the key to ensuring that. If all went well then all parties would be where they belonged within the next few days.

He was worried that Zeus would try and interfere somehow, but he had heard of the honor of the goddess of the hunt and he hoped that she would prevent the interference of Olympus, even if it would get her in trouble. Percy just hoped that he was right about her because if he was wrong then everyone was in trouble.

**Artemis**

**(Camp)**

"Lady Artemis, there is a messenger from the Nosferatu here to speak with you." Phoebe said.

Artemis lept up from her chair at this and ran outside. In the camo, surrounded by guards, was a man dressed in black with a scroll in his hand. He looked calm even though he had huntresses surrounding him, pointed arrows at his head. It was honestly a bit unnerving how well the man was keeping his cool.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, my lady. High prince Perseus Jackson, Lord of the night, ruler of the shadows, and warrior of the dark has sent a message for you." he said, holding the scroll forward.

Artemis was surprised at what he had said, but took the scroll nonetheless. She wasted no time in breaking the seal and unrolling it. It was written in greek and she quickly made her way through the letter.

To the Honorable Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt,

I am Perseus Jackson and I have your Lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade. I do not wish her any harm and would be happy to return her to you assuming you agree to the following terms.

You shall relinquish any information you have gathered on my people.

You shall reveal the location and fate of my soldier that you captured.

You shall swear an oath to never hunt my people again.

You shall swear an oath to reveal nothing of what you learn during our meeting to Zeus

You shall move your hunt far away from your current location and never enter the designated lands ever again.

If you agree to the terms then let my messenger know of a location and time and we shall meet under the flag of truce the day after you receive this letter. I hope to see you soon.

Perseus Jackson, Lord of the night, ruler of shadows, warrior of darkness.

Artemis had to respect the terms of the agreement as quite fair. She knew that Zeus would be furious, but she saw no harm in at least meeting with the man. She turned to one of her huntresses and gestured for her to get a quill and paper. The girl ran off and soon returned with the materials.

Artemis quickly wrote down her message and then handed it to the man.

"Return to your Lord, you have my word that none of us will attempt to follow you." She said.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." He said, bowing slightly before turning away.

She hoped that everything would be alright, but she couldn't be sure that Olympus wasn't watching the exchange. Zeus had become increasingly interested in the cause after she had sent him the hostage. As far as she was aware the man still had yet to reveal anything and had resisted the temptations of even the strongest gods. Zeus had even offered to restore his sight and the man refused.

All that and Zeus still had seemed to find increasing faith in the operation. He was always asking her about it whenever she visited Olympus and was always offering suggestions on how to proceed. All Artemis could hope was that he wouldn't ruin her meeting with Perseus. There was no way she could no though, he was king and anything he did was secret to everyone except Poseidon and Hades.

**Percy**

**(Encampment)**

The messenger arrived back as quickly as he could and soon Percy had Artemis' message in hand.

To Perseus Jackson,

I agree to your terms of meeting. We should meet tomorrow night at the location I marked on the map on the back of this note. I swear on the river Styx that no harm will come to you from me or my hunt during this meeting. I hope we can reach an accord on how to proceed from there.

Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt

Percy smiled to himself after reading the letter. Everything was falling into place and he would soon secure safety for his people. After tomorrow night, he hoped to be free of the influence of Olympus forever. He knew that Zeus would continue hunting him, but without Artemis, Percy felt safe that they would never be caught by the Gods.

Looking out across the encampment, Percy saw the guard going to feed Zoë her evening meal. He thought that now would be as good a time as any to speak to the huntress about the meeting with Artemis so he quickly made his way over to the man.

"Hey!" Percy called out, "I'll take the prisoner her food tonight."

"Yes my Lord," the man said, handing over the rations.

Percy quickly made his way to the jail cell that they had fashioned for Zoë and tossed in the food. She immediately crawled over to the food and mumbled thanks before digging into her meal. It was what Percy had expected, but he hoped that he could get her to open up after he told her about Artemis. He knelt down so that he was positioned at her level and began to speak.

"I successfully made contact with Lady Artemis. We will be meeting tomorrow night to discuss the terms of your release. I hope we manage to find an agreement." He said.

"Thank you for telling me," She said, "I'm sure that my Lady will be reasonable if you yourself are."

"All I want is for my people to be safe. If she can agree to that, then I'm sure we will agree. I promise that nothing bad will happen to you though. You have my word." Percy said.

"Thank you, but I fear that Zeus won't allow the hunt for your people to stop." Zoë said.

"I do not fear Zeus my lady, only Artemis would be capable of finding this place." Percy said.

"So you admit that my Lady is a worthy opponent then?" She asked.

"One of the few that I consider as such from Olympus." Percy said.

"And who else would you consider dangerous?" She asked.

"Hades and Hestia, but I do not think either of them would wish me harm." Percy said.

He wasn't sure why he was revealing all of this, but it was getting her to open up and that was better than he had gotten on any other night. If he was lucky then he could get some information on what exactly Artemis had found out about the encampment.

"Do you not fear the Lady Athena or Lord Poseidon?" Zoë asked, leaning forward.

Percy laughed at that, "Lady Athena tends to overthink things too much for her own good, and Poseidon is too much of a seaweed brain to figure out anything." Percy said.

Zoë started giggling at his words before calming herself down. Percy figured that this was as good a time as any and finally decided to press the reason he was here.

"How much has your Lady discovered about my camp then?" He asked.

"I- I'm not certain, but it didn't seem like she had figured out any location. Only the hospitals that you consistently hit." she said.

"Well that's good I guess… I hope to soon stop robbing the hospitals, but the herding is going… slower than expected." He said.

"Does the blood taste different?" She asked, blushing slightly at the question.

"It's okay to ask. The blood does taste different and human blood tastes better, but my people will agree to only drink from animals if it means their safety." Percy said.

Zoë looked like she wanted to say more before stopping herself. She was still clearly a little uncomfortable with the questions she wanted to ask. Percy just chuckled slightly before prodding her to continue.

"You are most likely leaving tomorrow. If you have any more questions then I suggest you ask them before then," he said.

"What's it like? Blood I mean? Doesn't it like… gross you out or something?" she asked.

"Eh, you get used to it after a while," Percy said, "Some people actually learn to like the taste."

"And you?" She asked.

"I was born like this unlike most of the people here. I grew up with the taste, so I'm very used to it. We still like to eat food though, even if it doesn't exactly feed us." he said.

"How old are you?" Zoë asked.

"I dunno actually. I lost count after 400," he replied.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, We're half immortal after all." He said, grinning.

"I think that's all of my questions… thank you for talking with me… you didn't have too." She said.

"I know," Percy said, "But I rarely get to explain my people to an outsider it was… enlightening."

Percy got up and walked away from the jail. In truth he had not meant to reveal so much to Zoë, but he couldn't help it. The last time he had talked so much about the workings of his people was centuries ago. It felt refreshing to go over it with someone. It also gave him practice for if Artemis had any questions, though he was certain that she would prefer a more straightforward deal.

He sighed to himself before entering his own quarters. Bran had still yet to talk to anyone after Tom's sacrifice and there was not much that Percy could do that night. He needed to rest and prepare for the meeting with Artemis. It would require his full concentration and he hoped that everything would work out for the better the next day.

**Artemis**

**1 day later**

**(Wooded meeting place)**

She had chosen the location because it was remote and far enough away from her camp to ease any worry that Perseus might have about meeting her there. She had only brought a handful of huntresses with her even though she didn't expect to need them. This meeting seemed straightforward enough and soon Zoë would be back where she belonged.

Perseus arrived soon after she did with only one man as a company. The man was large and was carrying Zoë unconscious over his shoulder it seemed that Perseus had even less preconceptions about this meeting then she did. That was slightly unnerving, but she supposed that he had nothing to worry about after she swore on the Styx.

It was the same man she had fought in the hospital not to long ago, but now he looked different. He was dressed in a regal black robe and had sleek black hair combed back perfectly. His eyes were striking, appearing to be almost fully black. He looked every bit the combatant she had met, but also incredibly royal at the same time. He approached her and gave her a slight bow before finally speaking.

"You arranged to meet here so I assume you've thought over my proposal?" He asked.

"Yes Perseus, I have thought about it and I'll agree to your conditions as long as you accept one of my own." She said.

"Please, call me Percy, and I will listen to your proposition, but I think my demands were quite fair." Percy said.

"Very well… Percy, but all I ask is that you stop robbing the hospitals. There are people who need blood." She said.

"Well if that's all then I am happy to inform you that I intend to soon put a stop to that myself. We might require a few more bags from the hospitals, but after that, we should have a sufficient supply to keep our village maintained." he said.

"Alright, I can agree to that." Artemis said.

"Wonderful, then let's move on with our agreement. First, what happened to the man you captured?" He asked.

"He is currently on Olympus… he was tortured and now suffers from blindness and… the loss of his fangs-" She started.

"What?! How dare you defang him! Do you know what that will do to him? Without a proper way to get blood into his system, he will only become weaker and weaker. Who did this?" Percy demanded.

"I- I did," Artemis admitted, "But he is on an IV and is receiving a constant supply of blood."

Percy was silent for a moment before nodding, "Very well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at your treatment of him. I guess he was rather silent during your questioning." Percy said, smirking.

"You-your not upset?" She asked.

"I am, but once we get him back then his fangs can be restored." Percy said.

"Get him back? That wasn't part of the deal." she said.

"I know." Percy said.

Deciding to ignore that Artemis continued with the negotiation. "I can agree to move my camp, but what do you plan to do with monsters that enter your land?" She asked.

"For the most part I'll kill them, but if they agree to help us then I will grant them asylum." He said.

Artemis nodded, it was an acceptable idea. She wanted to know what 'helping them' meant, but decided that it wasn't worth the extra time. They only had three items to get to and Zoë would be back with her. All she had to do was say the oaths. Before she could continue however, a man came running from the woods.

The huntresses all turned and pointed their weapons, but Percy just looked as calm and as regal as ever. He turned and looked at the man and spoke quickly.

"What is it Lukas?" he asked.

"The encampment my Lord, it's under attack." The man, Lukas, said.

Percy turned to Artemis and scowled, "You did this!" he yelled.

"No, I swear I-" She tried, but he cut her off.

"Spare your lies! Let's go," He said.

Just like that, they were off and Zoë was once again carried away from her grasp.

**Percy**

**(Encampment)**

Percy was furious with Artemis. It couldn't be a coincidence that the camp was attacked the night he was away. Someone must have followed the messenger back a few days ago and they waited till now to attack. Now Percy needed to protect his tribe and fast.

"Take Zoë and any of the nonfighters you can find to the portal." Percy said.

"Yes my Lord," Caleb, the man carrying Zoë, said. "Where are we going?"

"Take them to my sister. Once you're through, destroy the portal. If we survive then we will travel to meet you. We can't leave any way for them to reach her." Percy said.

"Yes my lord." Both Caleb and Lukas said in unison before rushing off.

Percy was in full panic mode. He looked across the camp to see that there were multiple buildings on fire. He could see by the light that the attackers were from Camp Half-Blood. It made sense as most gods couldn't directly interfere, but there were still too many of them to be handled easily. It was going to be a fight for their lives.

He saw Bran fighting with some of the other warriors in the center of the encampment. The campers were closing in and Percy acted fast. He drew his sword and without a second thought, he rushed into combat. These campers would know what vampiric steel tasted like before the day was out.

Percy slashed at the first camper he encountered and cut him down with little resistance. Soon others turned to face him, but he was quick and soon cut them down as well. Slowly he sliced and stabbed his way towards the group of soldiers. He had made good progress, but there were hundreds of campers and there was no way that they could kill all of them.

"We need to get out of here!" Bran called to him, stabbing into the group of campers.

"I know!" Percy called back.

He surveyed the slew of campers and quickly found what he was looking for. There was a woman with blond hair and celestial bronze knives yelling orders to different groups of people. She looked and sounded to be the daughter of Athena and she was clearly the leader of the group. If he could get to her then their orders would be scattered and they could make an easier retreat.

"I need you to teleport me to her!" Percy called out.

"Are you sure?" Bran asked.

"Just do it!" He ordered.

Bran quickly turned and chanted his spell to send Percy to the blonde. Soon Percy found himself standing directly in front of her much to the girl's surprise. `why couldn't you just put me behind the girl?' Percy thought. He swung his sword, but the girl was quick and raised her knives to block the attack.

She jabbed at him whilst calling for assistance, but Percy dodged her attack whilst kicking her leg with force. She fell down to one knee and he smashed her head with the pommel of his sword knocking her out. He spun to meet the assistance that she had called and quickly cut down the few campers that had answered.

He chanted the words to send him back to Bran and luckily he remembered them right. Percy had never been terribly proficient at spell work, but he managed on the basics. Luckily though the plan had been successful and the campers seemed to be lost in confusion. Now was the time to make the retreat.

"Fall back!" Percy called, "Make for the trees!"

The soldiers ran at his words cutting down any campers in their path. Percy could count a good number of his soldiers still standing, but they had suffered losses. The gods would surely pay for this. He was going to make them suffer.

Once they had gotten a significant distance away they met up in a clearing. Twenty men in all made it out along with however many managed to reach the portal. It wasn't good, but at least some of them had made it out. Everything he had built for them, destroyed in one fell swoop.

"So what now?" Bran asked.

"Now we go to plan B," Percy said, "You get everyone here to my sister, I'm going to Olympus."

"Your sister? Plan B? Olympus? What are you talking about Percy?" Bran asked.

"I built a backup plan in case our village was ever compromised. I was content to let the gods go on, but this is a declaration of war. That's plan B. Olympus must fall if our people are to survive here on earth." Percy said.

"But you're going to Olympus alone? Percy, I know you're mad, but even you can't defeat the gods single-handed." Bran said.

"I have no intention of winning. I just need to get them focused on me. Tell my sister that I have initiated plan B and she'll know what to do." Percy said.

"I thought you and your sister didn't get along." Bran said.

"We don't, but we always agreed on this. We can trust her or if you can't do that then trust me. This is all part of the plan.

**One day later.**

**(Central Park)**

As expected, the hunt had been ready to meet him when he entered New York. He had made no move to hide himself and his approach to the realm of the gods. When the hunt showed up he grinned, everything was going to plan. It was unfortunate that he had to do what he was about to do, but he had no choice in the matter. He needed to make this look convincing.

He attacked hunter after hunter and the bodies piled up. Soon blood littered the ground and the stench of death filled the air. She was there too, standing across from him. She held her bow level an arrow notched and ready to fly at him should he try anything. He looked at her staring directly into her piercing grey eyes.

"It's the end of the line Perseus!" Artemis yelled at him.

"Oh no my lady. I think that this is just the beginning." he said. Blood flowed from the corners of his mouth as he smirked at her. He was an ancient prince and she couldn't possibly expect to beat him. He felt a small amount of pity for her. She had hunted him all this way just for it to come to this. Her hunters had hurt one of his best, but now the majority of her hunters lay dead. He felt no pity for them. They had it coming after what she did to his people and now he was going to finish it.

Artemis seemed furious after the last comment he had made. He knew he shouldn't be so cruel to her. She was only doing what she was ordered to do. He couldn't help himself even though he just had to say one last thing.

"I will thank you for one thing though, your dear Zoe was a delightful treat" he said laughing.

She screamed at him and let loose her arrow, but stood shocked when he caught it in his hand. It was now or never and it was time to reveal that he was no idle threat He needed the Olympians to know that he was no joke otherwise the plan wouldn't work. He needed to fight her, but he did not intend to beat her, at least, not yet.

They ran at each other, him swinging his sword and her swinging her knives. Their weapons clashed and the sound filled the air. He jabbed and swung and she blocked and riposted. It was an excellent duel, but it was clear that neither one of them were getting anywhere. Percy was going easy on her, but she didn't need to know that.

Soon enough, Percy let one of her hits pull through and he stumbled back due to the force. She lept forward but he spun out of the way and rolled quickly away from her. It had been a fun fight, but soon other forces would arrive and it wasn't time for that now. It was time to enact his plan.

"Hades! I call upon you to be my captor and deliver me to Olympus yourself! Let us meet and know what the other has to say!" Percy called.

The effect was almost instantaneous and soon a black portal opened up and out stepped Hades. He was grinning and didn't seem at all affected by the litter of corpses. He quickly grabbed Percy's arm and waved at Artemis before stepping both of them through the portal. It was exactly as Percy had envisioned.

Artemis looked furious as they left, but Percy was grinning ear to ear. Hades wasn't taking him to Olympus right away, they were going to the underworld. Now Percy would have a chance to talk to someone who hated Zeus as much as he did. Soon he hoped to have an ally in his war. Everything was going according to plan. Plan B was in effect and the gods would soon tremble for what they had done. Percy would make them pay and his people would be safe, no matter what it would cost him.

**Boy oh boy, that was fun! What a rush honestly. I can't promise that all chapters will be this humongous long, but I couldn't help it for now. A few notes I have at the end are here:**

**I don't think that Artemis torturing Tom was OOC or anything. I think that in the heat of the hunt it's something I could see her doing. Also, I know Percy didn't seem terribly upset about it, but he was, definitely.**

**I haven't decided on Pairings yet, but if you have suggestions then let me know.**

**I know the whole vampire thing has been done, but I think that this is an original enough take on the idea.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
